


Enter Sin: Greed

by FoxVulpus



Series: Character Backstories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 16:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16412015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxVulpus/pseuds/FoxVulpus





	Enter Sin: Greed

“Who are you today?” My imp babysitter’s voice was clearly aggravated and full of contempt. It was clear he couldn't care less, no matter what I tried to say in my defense. “You look like a whore with that hair. Look at it! It’s nearly touching the floor!” I like it this way, thank you very much. It makes me feel powerful. “Perhaps you’re actually Lust. Or are you impersonating someone else again and now you’re Envy, hm Greed?” You already know who I am, you even acknowledged it in your question. Does it matter which Sin name I go by so long as one was given to me? “Maybe you'd be allowed to leave if you didn't look like a freak. At least try to look human, won’t you?” his voice almost seemed sympathetic to my situation. But what was it that gave me away? My scaly black skin, my ram like horns that burned with an eternal fire on the tips? Maybe it was the red eyes. Or just the simple fact that myself and all my kin were created and raised in Hell? “Maybe then Daddy would let you leave like all your siblings.”  
Dad… What a sore topic. He treated me like an infant and a personal toy all in one, just because I wouldn’t conform to his wishes. How ironic, the exact reason that got him kicked out of heaven and out of God’s good graces is now the exact reason he won’t let me leave this Hell Hole. I’m one of the eldest of his creations, other than Lilith and maybe one of my siblings, yet if I want to leave it’s a huge deal because I refuse to look like the humans.  
Maybe I could just leave. Clearly, the imp in charge of watching over me felt some form of pity, or else he would have never let me leave his sight. After millennia watching over me though, I can’t say I particularly blame him for being sick of me. It’s not like I didn’t build my home to mock and torture him. A cave made of molten magma that leaks if you sit in one place too long and a throne fit for the best of queens only to mock those who wished they could be something. Daddy would always tell me, “You’re my favorite little girl, and that’s why I keep you here.” Fine, if I’m the favorite then I get a throne, and a throne I got, and all the sparkly things I could dream of. But it still wasn’t enough for me. I wanted more, and more, and more. Playing the Good Child and servant wasn’t good enough. I wanted to have what the humans had. They were only trapped in their forms, and that wasn’t an issue for me ever. I couldn’t be that hard to slip out, find a poor soul to take over, and do what I wanted until I wanted to come home.  
“Are you listening to me, you impotent child! Daddy wants a meeting with you.” I must not have responded to the imp in the point o-five seconds he required and vexed him more. Without responding I twirled on my toes and turned my back to him, padding barefoot out of my domain, towards where Father liked to see me. Typically speaking, this meeting place would consist of a darkly lit room, it ablaze with candle flame that flickering around the harsh corners of the room and air that always clawed at the nose with a metallic taint from past “meetings”.  
Nothing pleasant ever came of Luci requesting my company. If it were possible for sin to cry, my assumption is I would during these “Daddy-Daughter Bonding Experiences”. Father’s voice would always lull my guard down. Just enough to draw me in close enough for him to lash out in a violent fit or grab ahold of my body. This time was no different than any other. Sweet words and seemingly humble assurances. “Don’t worry darling, Daddy won’t do anything to his most prized creation. I love you and care about you, it’s why I make you stay.” The claws dragging flesh away from my sides begged otherwise. The searing cold pain between my legs as I’m lifted from the icy ground chained by my wrists to the wall too told a different story.  
It didn’t matter how much I fought, so I didn’t anymore. It didn’t matter how loud I yelled, no one was stupid enough to defy Luci, so I didn’t anymore. It had been millennia of this monotonous game. I’d found my way to leave my body behind and let him do what he wanted to me, to let him brutalize my body and leave me a bloody heap, and feel nothing other than the warm, stickiness dripping from my eyes and my powers being sucked away from me without my consent. All of this done without my consent. When he was done, he left me where ever we were in a tangled mess of gore. His departure brought my requiem: if the angels of Heaven sang in Hell, this would be when they did.  
Someone eventually crept into the gory nook to drag my tattered remains to my domain, like always. And like always I would be left in seclusion for the next week, maybe the next month, until my body could function as a body again rather than Cerberus meat.  
I felt a dark rage engulf my very soul. The pit in my stomach only grew deeper the longer I stayed in this place. Immediately after my muscles were once again muscle and tissue covered my tendons, I dragged myself to what I thought could be my escape into the human world.  
The fiery pit that was my domain ended in what looked to be a simple looking glass, but I knew that if I looked into it long enough it would show me a what I needed; family tormented by one of Father’s twisted jokes on humanity. Their pale skin and hollow eyes held no secrets from me. I knew what they were, but at least they seemed content in themselves. The parents did at least. In the brief few times I had watched their lives I could tell their charm-caster daughter was never satisfied with their rulings. Just constant throwing fits or destroying something seemingly valuable, I often found myself projecting onto to her.  
She was my freedom. As I watched the looking glass I could only see what could be called brutality unfold. It had seemed that the witch had grown quite strong and sick of her power being limited by the morals of a legacy name she didn’t care to comprehend. Much how I envisioned my body looked after Father was through with me, is exactly how her own flesh and blood looked in this moment. This was my only chance, and fate had it needing it now was my opportune moment. She was calling upon Father for him to send a guardian, her voice strikingly powerful despite such a tiny frame. Focusing what little power I had let from Father’s theft on the girl and her surrounds, I felt the rush of flames around my body come and go around me.  
I stood before the girl now, trying to look as striking and powerful as I could in my miserable state. The child merely blinked at me and smiled a fanged smile. “Are you my guardian angel?” Her voice struck me in a way I could never expect, the innocence coming from someone who looked as though they were trying to impersonate Countess Elizabeth Báthory de Ecsed captured what I only described as my heart.  
“Yes child, I’m here to protect you now, until you release me.” I got down on my knees to be level with the small girl and looked into her blood red eyes that were previously hidden behind her soaked blonde bangs. There was a sort of desperation in them, not like one I would have expected from someone who’d just murdered their only known family. She extended her tiny arms towards me and blood dripped from her beautiful lolita dress. After my pause and lack of human knowledge proved too great for the child, she crept into my lap and hugged me.  
“You’re mine now. Forever.” The voice of this sweet looking child was more menacing than even Father’s. Something in it made me wish I had stayed in Hell and endured Father, but it was too late. The pain that racked through my body was nothing like I’d ever felt before. Every cell screamed protest to the magic that flowed into me from this girl. The world around me started to dance and twirl, something I had never seen before, all the while getting darker and darker until I could no longer see and I felt my body lurch to the side.  
The amount of time that passed before I awoke was a complete mystery. This human world’s values and frames of reference were completely foreign to me, but I was greeted with a new voice in my head. The voice of the little girl, whose body laid limp and motionless before me. “Please get up, I didn’t mean for you to black out.” Her body didn’t move yet her voice sounded loudly in my skull, like when my siblings attempted to possess me but much worse. Almost like it was successful. I attempted to cover my ears, to block out the intensely loud voice, to no avail. “I’m in your head, you can’t block me out.” Her voice was now much gentler and more as it had been when she was speaking before me. “Please take my body out the door that’s directly behind you and place it in the coffin so my body may be safe while I am no longer in its attendance. I only wish to regain power before I separate us again and you may protect my physical being.”  
I was unable to disobey. My body was now hers to command. I stood, scooping the body up off the floor and out the door, as instructed. It felt like my body was on autopilot. I had no control and no free thought, as though I was utterly out of control of my body. Until the lid of the coffin closed with a soft thud that echoed through the seemingly empty estate I felt like I was sitting aside and letting someone else steer and control my body. Once free for commands and my body felt my own again the little girl’s voice sat silently in my head.  
“What have you done to us?” I spoke aloud, unsure if she could hear my thoughts or if I had to actually speak.  
“You don’t have to talk, your thoughts are mine now too. I conjoined our souls together with a spell so I could safely regain power and not have to worry about being killed in the meantime.” Spoken all too matter of factly, I was uncomfortable with a child being inside my head and having access to everything I knew. “Oh, it’s too late for that now. If I wanted to I could know every little thing about you, but truly I just wanted to know who and what you were. I’m surprised Lucifer sent a Deadly Sin, I didn’t expect such a warm welcome. But how rude of me! My manners are… Rusty. My name is Kouseki Bara. You may call me your new master, though I’d really rather be your sister if that’s okay?”  
This child truly was something else. She knew more that I would have ever told, and it didn’t sit well with me. There had to be a way to keep things to myself, as I couldn’t seem to be able to draw any of her memories out. But it didn’t matter now, she wanted to heal and rest, so that was what we were to do. Both of us needed it.  
As time passed I began to adapt to this paradoxical life as two souls coexisting. Much like sisters, we fought. Though I doubt human sisters could bicker over the younger one constantly having control over their body. This, I despised nearly as much as Hell itself. However, we quickly discovered that my being and energy were much stronger than she ever could dream of. Soon I was able to start ignoring her commands and easily block her from accessing my more intimate and private memories that were best kept from youthful eyes.  
Being as neither of us had known a life outside of our homes, we opted to stay in her parent’s old manor and attract many new housemaids to care for us as well as the general needs of the world inside the manor.  
It was deadly isolated though, in the middle of a dense forest in the middle of nowhere and before long it began to be hard to keep both of us happy with the housekeeping. The child, cursed with Father’s joke, had now passed her curse to me and made it increasingly difficult to keep mouths shut about the state of the only tenant of the manor. Many of them simply fell victim of the curse as well, and they were in no rush to tell on themselves as I found an excellent way to keep fresh hosts alive near indefinitely without them too falling into the curse. Before long, all of the once lively servants transformed into dull and near lifeless thralls.  
With nothing better to do, the child and I thought it best to explore all of the enormous house and find a hidden place to call our own where none of the nosy housekeepers could find us. Most of the time it was easier to just let the child do these things since it was her legacy home and she knew it better than I did. Our final choice of a room was in a grand hidden alcove that required knowledge of a secret hidden door to enter. This was to become my sanctuary as I slowly learned how to block out the child completely as she still grew stronger, feeding off of my own power like a parasite.  
Over the course of the next few years, we grew into a sort of co-owners of this mutual body, the spell my Little Sister designed to undo our binding falling utterly flat regardless of our shared powers. Utterly life grew dull inside the manor and we ventured free of it, taking in the human world for the first time together. I had mastered my talent for shapeshifting, and upon the child’s request we took on a form similar to that which we first met, tall and lean with mousy hair nearly to the ground, the only striking difference being that she opted for icy blue eyes like what hers would be normally when not driven mad by her curse.  
To say it was a humble life would be a lie. Greed just doesn’t give up or fade away, it burns ever bright and consumes anything it can because it wants everything. With our shared powers, we could take whatever we wanted. Two in one could never feel this great. Apart, we were both cowards and merely accepting of what trash was handed to us, to take control and burn was what we both desired. Burn we did, an eternal burning flame that could send far-reaching ripples in this Earth pond.


End file.
